A Dying Melody
by Setsuri
Summary: shuxryu Expressing their feelings after a tragedy. Their wish to be together is like a thousand falling feathers.


A Dying Melody  
  
A chorus plays within my mind reminding me of the balance of life. The eternal song - a perfect mixture of rhythm, melodies, harmonies and syncopations. I fall slowly into this world without a second thought to what I was or had been before.   
  
A thousand years passes, and not a day have I aged. Following forevermore the sounds upon the breeze, waiting for the day the chorus ends. I find myself retunring from whence I came, a simple tuneless thought.  
  
A smile in my direction, should this mean I have find where I am to stay? I hope that this is right. I'm uncertain as to how things upon this planet proceed in this... since I first came here long ago. Most likely things and people have changed. Fickle creatures aren't they?   
  
I see him through the corner of my eye, pink hairs wisping in the wind, this is the one I traveled to meet. The one whom I have traveled beyond existance for. After all this waiting it is a shock to say the least. I feel as if he even the slightest breeze may break him, his face is so fragile and delicate.  
  
I felt strange today, something has not been right since I woke up this morning. I decided to go for a walk in the park to calm myself and see if I can sort out these strange feelings. I had been watching the wind blow mercilessly through the trees before I saw a man appear out of nowhere.   
  
I almost wondered if the man had come from the breeze itself. His hair was tossled and clothes although elegant and strange in design horridly torn. His eyes seemed so full of something indistinguishible. Nonetheless from the moment he appeared I felt drawn to him as if by a silent hum I could not hear.  
  
I reached out to him and smiled as if to tell him 'it's alright'.  
  
The man appeared to be amazed at this. As if noone had ever treated him with kindness or warmth. From that I point I made it my mission to see to it he had the best I could give him.  
  
I asked him his name, he told me he could not remember. There was something familiar about him despite the fact I swear I had never met him in my life. I decided to name him Ryuuichi for the good friend I'd lost all those years ago. It had been the tragedy that ended Grasper's claim to fame forever and put Bad Luck in the spotlight. I never realised how much the stagelight's burned before then. I had never known the fickle face of the public as truly as I did then.  
  
"One Light, one dream, think again, dream again of the night light in your room, there's always room for one more. I'll watch over you and the monsters behind your door I know what they're looking for. your shining light"  
  
i turned to see the man I had in singing Ryuuichi's final song, the one he sung as the building crashed down around, as he tried to wake those who had fallen. I didn't even notice the tears slipping from my eyes. This man... this was Ryuuichi the one I had only realised how much I loved when it was too late. It was his death I mourned most. We never did find his body... and even if he isn't I'll love him as if he were. I will make him the one I loved and lost.  
  
"shu..ii.chi? " came from the stunned man as I hugged him. i turned to him and asked "how, how do you know my name, Who I am?"  
  
"A bunny, a pretty pink bunny with wings told me, he guides me wherever I go he is the keeper of my name and memories, I call him kumagarou. he told me it's time to go home and wanted to ask you to come with us na no da!"  
  
Come? Where could he mean, where would he want me to go, where had he been all this time?  
  
I stared at him and his clothes began to look newer and more complete and I saw what appeared to be large wings so large they could hardly be contained in my small apartment and were bent down on the sides- and there just above his head was kumagarou with small wings floating. I rubbed my eyes and it was gone, an illusion. A trick of the light, I'm sure.  
  
I think I am sure.   
  
Ryuuichi reached out to me, how I had been waiting for him all this time. I had been there when it happened. Eiri and Tohma... had betrayed both me and Mika-san... it wasn't that farfetched we should have seen it coming. Tohma may have believed I was bad for Yuki but he was a million times worse. He spoiled Yuki and indulged his petulant childish attitude. Praised his cruelty and bad habits. Then they broke up and all appeared well Tohma had continued on only suffering minor problems from the media.   
  
Yuki however was left to dwell and plan, his maliciousness wanting to be heard. his pain gnawing at him festering and leaving him wanting to make everyone else feel as he did. He walked onto the stage at their indoor concert- the security didn't even try and stop him!  
  
He and Tohma kissed.I watched from the audience pain stabbing my heart. Then Tohma smashed his keyboard.... Noriko and Ryuuichi were shocked and attempted to continue and ignore the outburst, hoping security would stop them. inside the keyboard was an explosive. There were only about thirty survivors which is an infinitly small percentage when you consider that the concert had been oversold and the auditorium where it was held over 10 000.  
  
I watched the pseudo-Ryuuichi.... could this be the person i watched singing and encouraging people to stay calm guiding the help crews to us?  
  
I felt tears sting my cheak I couldn't live in this world anymore. I grabbed a knife from the counter and stabbed myself in the heart. Strangely, I hardly felt it with the already dull pain that happened to be bothering me there all this time.  
  
I felt myself detach and my spirit exiting my body. Then a pain beyond anything I had ever imagined, but there was a warm comforting feeling. I looked up to see Ryuuichi holding me his wings and clothes solid and most cerainly not a trick. i felt behind me to find wings. Not as large as Ryuuichi's but I felt him say they would grow larger in time.  
  
I held his hadn and left my apartment, my life behind.   
  
I've never regretted it for a moment.  
  
Author: uhhhh i dunno... this just sorta happened.It's odd....sorta melencholy... I think these sort of stories are a trend for me. please read and review. 


End file.
